The King of Slytherin Volume I: Dark Roots
by watercave
Summary: You all know the story of Harry Potter being the chosen one to end Lord Voldemort's reign. But nobody knew that he wasn't the one the prophecy referred to. And the real chosen one was willing to do everything that was required to bring down the Dark Lord.
1. Welcome!

Hello everyone!

I finally have convinced myself to upload a story in English! If you notice any mistakes feel free to tell me. ^^

Welcome to 'The King of Slytherin' which will hopefully become a story split in four Volumes.

Well since I am a huge Harry Potter fan and have written many stories and one shots (although I have never finished any of them… XD) and my favourite character is Tom Marvolo Riddle AND because I also am a fan of the TV show The Vampire Diaries and I absolutely LOVE Katherine Pierce I thought 'Hmm… what would possibly be if Tom and Katherine met…' And that was how this story started out!

I hope you enjoy 'The King of Slytherin – Volume I: Dark Roots'!

Lots of love,

watercave


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable from Harry Potter, The Vampire Diaries or anything else that doesn't belong to me belongs to the copyright owners. I do however own everything that I made up! XD Great disclaimer I know!

Chapter 1

The beginning

The steady chattering of the black and red train comforted Katerina a little bit. But there was still some concern left in her thoughts. What if they were wrong? What if it had been a mistake?

Katerina had always known that she was different from all the other children. She was able to sense when something wasn't right and she was always the one to find wounded animals in the forest who – if Katerina hadn't helped them – would have died.

Everything had went fine for the eleven year old girl from Bulgaria but one day a very strange looking letter arrived at the orphanage where she lived. And since then her whole life was turned upside down! The writer of the letter – a certain Professor Dipett – had told her that she was a witch and would attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from now on.

At first Katerina didn't believe in such things as magic but as she showed the letter to the director of the orphanage the lady had said: "Oh my dear Katerina! How nice of Headmaster Dipett to give you a scholarship that allows you to attend this school for orphans!" Obviously the letter had been enchanted to appear like a scholarship offer from an institute for orphans to non-magical people.

And in the following weeks Katerina realized that maybe she was a witch! She could levitate objects without touching them and do other weird things.

Now the brown haired girl from Bulgaria was on the Hogwarts Express that would bring her to that school called Hogwarts. She looked around the compartment which was empty except for her. After a while she decided to take a look around the train so she stood up and left her compartment.

The aisle of the train was completely deserted so Katerina didn't pay much attention on where she was going. Instead she looked out of the windows at the magnificent landscape that lay in front of her. Green-brown grass covered the great plain which turned into huge mountains far far away.

Suddenly she felt her body collide with another and she fell to the ground. With frightened eyes Katerina looked up to meet the cold gaze of a boy – maybe a year older than her - who was dressed in an entirely black school uniform with green and silver trimmings. On the breast pocket of his robe a stitched snake was emblazoned in front of a green and silver crest as background. "Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood!" he hissed at her while she straightened herself up. Katerina was frightened by his tone although he really seemed to be only a year older than her.

With a last glare the boy with black hair entered the next compartment, leaving an insecure Katerina behind who was wondering again if Hogwarts was the best place for her to be.

"Who was that inattentive and clumsy girl that ran into you, Avery?" demanded a dark haired boy with piercing green eyes as the boy he had addressed as Avery entered the compartment. He shrugged: "I have no idea. Seems to be a first year and a mudblood!" Avery lazily sat down opposite of the dark haired boy with green eyes who was now looking around the compartment which was filled with five other boys: "I think we should keep an eye on her!"

After a few more hours of travelling an older student opened Katerinas compartment door and told her: "We're almost there. You have to change into your school robes!" And after that he left as quickly as he had appeared. The dark haired girl pulled all curtains shut and dutifully put her black skirt, white shirt, black tie, grey pullover and her black robe on. After she was fully dressed she left the compartment and made her way through the now overcrowded aisle of the train. Then she saw a group of young boys come in her direction. With a shock Katerina realized that one of the boys was the one she had ran into earlier today.

As the tall boy in the front – obviously the leader of the group – went past her he brushed her shoulder very hard with his and made her stumble against a glass compartment door. During that brief contact Katerina felt a strange feeling run through her entire body. She didn't know what that meant but it was some sort of dark power which made her shiver.

Katerina didn't know particularly why but her instincts decided that it would be the best for her to stay away from that boy.

After they had left the train all first years were brought to a lake as pitch black as the sky above. Countless little boats bobed up and down on the water. Katerina was one of the last ones to enter a boat but eventually she did and as if started by an invisible sign all the boats began to sail on the slightly wavy lake.

Shyly the petite Bulgarian girl looked at the three other girls who sat with her in the dark brown boat. The two across her seemed to be twins because they looked totally alike. They didn't pay much attention to her because they were engaged in a conversation about the upcoming school year.

"Hey! You look a bit worried."

Katerina turned around to find the speaker sitting next to her. A beautiful young girl with green eyes, red hair and many freckles on/in her face. After she hadn't received an answer she smiled sympathically and extended her hand to Katerina: "I'm Sylvia Prewett, nice to meet you!" After another moment of silence the brunette girl took Sylvia's hand and shook it: "My name is Katerina Petrova." She smiled a little. In the redhead's presence she felt for the first time in many years that she had found someone who made her feel accepted.

Katerina didn't know why but a feeling deep inside her told her that she had found a friend. The first one she ever had! For the rest of the journey the two girls talked about Hogwarts and – as Katerina wasn't as acquainted with the wizarding world the way Sylvia was – mostly about the four different houses and the sorting that would take place in a few minutes.

Katerina felt a sudden buzz of excitement run through her veins and although she was afraid she kind of looked forward to it, too.

She only distinctly noticed how an elderly woman with grey hair and a blood red robe awaited them at the foot of a magnificent castle that towered upon a high mountain, its windows alight with thousands of candles.

The young Bulgarian didn't remember their way into a great hall where all the other students sat at four long tables; all dressed in black robes but as Katerina took a closer look she could recognize different crests on the breast pockets and different colours around the trims.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the tall and dark haired boy from the train who had made her stumble against the compartment doors watching her closely with his friends. They all sat at the table on the far right and the colours of their house were silver and green and she could make out the silver snake in their crest.

While Katerina tried to figure out to which house they belonged she heard Sylvia's words echo in her head: _The Slytherin house has the snake in its crest for a reason! Most of them are snakes themselves! Sneaky, slithery and evil. Almost all dark wizards and witches were former members of Slytherin._

Katerina now knew in which house she absolutely didn't want to be sorted! All the other students from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seemed to be way nicer!

She didn't notice the beginning of the sorting ceremony but she remembered how her name was called out and as if she wasn't in her body and watching everything from a distant spot she saw herself walking up the few stairs to where the Professor in the red robe stood beside a small chair waiting to put a rotten looking hat on her head. Katerina briefly saw the teacher's table behind the Professor then she sat herself down and suddenly found thousand pairs of eyes staring at her. At that moment Katerina seemed to wake from her trance and her nervousness came tumbling down on her again.

And if all of that wasn't bad enough she suddenly heard a voice inside her head: "Hmmm. So we're going international now? From Bulgaria is it then? Well… although you've got a different nationality I still have the same dilemma! Which house is the best for you? Hmm… Let's see…"

With a relieved sigh Katerina realized that the voice belonged to the hat on top of her head. She instantly started praying to the lord above that the hat wouldn't choose Slytherin- "Slytherin? Are you mad? You don't have the evil core inside you nor the temper to survive in that house for at least a week!" With a small laugh the hat continued: "No no! Hufflepuff would be the perfect choice for you but… I sense something inside you, something powerful and strong… You don't know of it yet but I have a feeling that you will discover that sooner or later! Yes, I think that's what it is going to be…"

And audible for everybody else he shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p>Hopefully you liked it! ^^ Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: A wrong word

Chapter 2

A wrong word

While Katerina was warmly welcomed by the Gryffindors and also accepted by the Hufflepuffs, to which Sylvia belonged, and Ravenclaws it seemed that the Slytherins had set themselves the task of making her life incredibly miserable!

But in comparison to a certain tall and dark haired Slytherin 2nd year and his clique Katerina preferred the pranks of the other Slytherins.

Tom Marvolo Riddle and his followers ambushed her after class and in empty hallways to try out their newly learned curses on her. But Katerina didn't stand up to them or report them to the Headmaster because she was such a timid and shy little girl who didn't have much courage and the Slytherins knew that. Nevertheless did Riddle's followers threat her life more than once to make sure she didn't say anything to anybody.

But what they didn't know was that Katerina did tell someone about the incidents! After her visits to the hospital wing had become more and more frequent the matron Madam Gordon got suspicious and after she had asked Katerina about that the little girl had broken down in tears and had told her everything. But as the matron declared that she would report that to Headmaster Dipett the brunette had begged her to stay silent because surely Riddle and his flunkey's would seek revenge on her sooner or later!

Madam Gordon had agreed to that and from that day she didn't ask any more questions when Katerina came to her after an incident with the Slytherins and if it was only to cry. The matron was always there for her.

Many years passed by and everything stayed the same for a long time. But during the winter holidays of Katerina's 4th year in 1942 fate decided that it was time for a change…

Katerina and Sylvia looked at the shop windows of Honeydukes and admired the displayed items. Beautiful coloured sweets in all possible and impossible shapes lay there and waited to be bought. Sylvia seemed to struggle inside herself but her sweets-obsessed brain half eventually won and the redhead looked at her best friend: "Hey Kat, I just have to by some of these…" Katerina laughed at the desperate expression on the Hufflepuff's face: "Alright, I'm going to wait in The three broomsticks." Sylvia hugged her tightly: "Oh you're an angel!" And with a serious tone in her voice she stated before she entered the cozy looking sweets store: "Give me fifteen minutes!" "Rather thirty!", thought the brunette Bulgarian as she quickly nodded and after Sylvia had disappeared into Honeydukes she turned around and walked the snow-covered street in the direction of The three broomsticks. The inn was a popular meeting place in Hogsmeade and so it was no wonder that the in- and outside of the building was always completely overcrowded.

This cold Saturday afternoon was no exception. In fact Katerina thought that today the place was even more full of people than usual. And so it was no wonder as she ran into someone and initially fell to the ice cold ground. _Oh, I am so damn clumsy!_ While cursing herself for her clumsiness the young Witch got up and was just about to start apologizing to the handsome young man that stood in front of her and with whom she must have collided as the blonde man's eyes widened in shock and he stammered: "Oh my dear Merlin! I've never dared to hope to see the day I would meet you!"

Katerina frowned and her brain worked in lightning speed. Why in hell would a totally unknown man desperately want to meet her? Her, the world's clumsiest and most uninteresting girl of all? After she had woken from her stupor the brunette spoke: "I-I am sorry Sir, but I think you are confounding me with someone else-" Suddenly the stranger pressed a finger on his lips and lowered his voice: "Shhhh! Not here!"

Without another word he grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her inside The three broomsticks. Inside he selected an almost empty area at the back of the inn, shoved her into a bench and sat himself across from her.

Katerina was scared. What could that strange man possibly want? Terrible images came popping up in her mind consisting of her corpse being found somewhere terribly mutilated. Was the person in front of her a mass-murderer? But on the other hand he had picked a way too public place if he wanted to kill her…

Before the Bulgarian could immerse herself further into that theory/story that would no doubt be very good material for thriller the young man started to speak: "You are surely asking yourself right now what I could want from you, Katerina." Katerina stopped short. How did that stranger know her name? The thought of a murderer came to the surface again but then her brain was finished analyzing the way he had said that. And with a start she realized that he had a very strong Bulgarian accent.

With a glance around the pub Katerina asked in Bulgarian: "Who are you?" It was strange to speak her mother language after almost four years but it didn't felt unfamiliar. Not at all! With a smile the blonde man answered also in Bulgarian: "You will find out about my identity sometime in the future. But what is more important is the question who you are, Katerina!" Now the young Gryffindor was even more confused than at the beginning of their conversation. She furrowed her dark brows and whispered: "What? I-I don't quite get what you want, Mr. ….?"

He again flashed a smile as he casually said: "Call me Kiril. And as to why I'm here… let me tell you that much: now the time has come for you to find out what's hidden deep down inside you… As the sorting hat has said there is a reason behind you being in Gryffindor, the house of courage!"

He quickly glanced around at their surroundings: "You are special Katerina… and you have been assigned to a special task… A task I will tell you about when the time is right!"

The way he said that made the fourth year shudder and she was relieved to see that in exactly this moment she saw Sylvia walking through the entrance of The three broomsticks. Kiril followed Katerinas's look and laughed a little: "Go to your friend! And promise me this: don't let this Tom Riddle from the muggle Wool's Orphanage bully you anymore, okay?"

Katerina looked at the young man with confusion in her gaze. He explained: "I know this boy a lot… Even though he doesn't know me!" Katerina continued to glance at this strange man one more moment then she turned and walked away from him to Sylvia. She didn't look back but Kiril's eyes followed her all the way. Good luck Katerina Petrova!, he thought. You will need it!

Katerina and Sylvia had just returned from Hogsmeade and the Bulgarian was on her way to the Gryffindor common room. The strange encounter with Kiril was still on her mind and she didn't quite pay attention to her surroundings so it came how it just had to: someone pushed her against a wall. On purpose!

When Katerina looked up she saw the smarmy face of an evil grinning Tom Marvolo Riddle: "Watch where you are going you filthy mudblood!" He then spat out in front of her and normally the timid fourth year would have said nothing but this time Katerina was already pissed because of her meeting with Kiril and now this! She felt something strong and powerful arise inside her and straightening up she looked Riddle in the eye… For the first time without any kind of fear! And with an eerily calm voice she said: "That must be a really bad muggle orphanage that you call home if they don't teach you the basic rules of proper behavior!"

Silence.

Tom Riddle was too surprised to say anything so he just turned around and left, but not without throwing the girl a last angry look. Katerina didn't know that with what she had just said she had sealed her destiny and not only hers but also that of the whole wizarding world.

Soon she would realize that she wasn't just a little and unimportant figure in a gigantic chess game of good against evil – white against black. No, Katerina did have not the slightest clue that she was the white's queen if not their king.

Their one and only hope!

* * *

><p>Reviews please? XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Strange events

**Heyyyy! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school has kept me busy so I really hadn't much time to write :(( But anyway I hope you can forgive me and now that I have a few weeks which are not so stressful I will get the opportunity to update more frequently... **

**As always, read and review! XD**

**Love **

**watercave**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Strange events

Katerina sat on a bed in the Hospital wing and was sobbing uncontrollably. "Now now, dear!" Madam Gordon patted her shoulder comfortingly and gave her a huge mug filled with an orange – red potion: "This will calm you down!" Katerina looked up at the matron with a timid look in her reddened eyes. Madam Gordon said: "Don't worry. That's just a harmless healing potion. Now drink and you will see that you are going to feel better in no time!" The petite fourth year hesitated for one more moment but then she started drinking the hot liquid. The matron sighed before she sat down on the bed next to the Gryffindor girl. For a few minutes they sat in silence which was interrupted now and then by Katerina sipping at the mug. "And…", started Madam Gordon. "Do you want to tell me what happened this time?"

Katerina shrugged weakly with her slender shoulders and said noting. The elderly woman next to her lifted Katerina's chin and whipped her tear stained cheeks. "Do you want me to guess?" After there came no answer for the second time she continued: "Well, some particular Slytherin boys got hold of you again. Am I right?"

While she said that she felt Katerina tense and immediately knew that she was right. Sighing, Madam Gordon got up, sat the now empty mug on a table next to the bed and was just about to open her registration book in which she wrote down the names of her patients, the time they were in the Hospital wing and with what injury when Katerina said, her voice quivering: "It were Malfoy and Avery, Madam Gordon..." As usual, the matron thought and waited for the girl to continue: "They started insulting me… a-and then-", she stopped and whipped away the new tears that had began to run down her cheeks because of the memory: "T-Then they used curses on me… Curses I've never heard of before… Oh Madam Gordon, it was horrible! One of the spells made me feel like hot knifes were piercing my skin… It hurt so terribly!"

Madam Gordon was shocked. She knew that Katerina Petrova was a very popular target for bullying among the Slytherins but their attacks were usually not very serious… But this time the matron was worried. Very worried… As she watched the girl return to her common room she felt that there would be a more violent attack on her soon. And she wouldn't be able to cure the wounds from that attack with her potions, salves and spells.

Madam Gordon's sense of forboding came true a few weeks later. The Slytherins that had attacked Katerina Petrova used a very nasty curse on her: her whole back looked like someone had cut her flesh with a huge knife. Blood ran down her body and she was slowly loosing consciousness. The matron's eyes widened as she saw that the Ravenclaw prefect Anthony Howard was bringing her into the Hospital wing. "Dear Merlin!", the woman cried as she saw the incredible wound on the girl's back: "Mr. Howard, lie her down on that bed!" And with that she quickly grabbed her medical utilities and started washing out the cuts and tried to stop the bleeding with a spell. Meanwhile the blonde prefect told her how he had found Katerina in a deserted corridor on the 6th floor.

"Thank you very much for bringing her here Mr. Howard! Would you please leave now? I need to concentrate!" The mediwitch didn't look at him but she could hear his footsteps leave the Hospital wing. When she was absolutely sure that the prefect had left Madam Gordon reached inside her robes and grabbed a little vial filled with a dark red, almost brown liquid. After she had checked again that nobody was around she made Katerina drink the unpleasant tasting content of the vial. Almost immediately her wounds stopped bleeding and healed into large bruises.

Madam Gordon exhaled relieved and continued to clean the girl who was now unconscious. Thank god Mr. Howard found her!, she thought: I don't want to think about what would have happened if nobody had brought her here…

Katerina had no idea why she was in the Hospital wing. The last thing she remembered was that she had been walking down this corridor on the 6th floor and suddenly there were some Slytherin boys standing in her way. After that she must have blacked out because she could not recall anything else.

When she asked Madam Gordon why she was here, the witch looked at her with wide eyes and told her that her whole back had been bleeding. Katerina shoock her head in wonderment. She couldn't remember any of that and as the Mediwitch showed her the many large bruises on her back she was very confused.

Because she felt fine and Madam Gordon didn't find anything else that was out of the ordinary she could leave.

And then the day had arrived Katerina's life would be turned upside down. It was a Wednesday afternoon in 1943 and the 4th year's potion lesson had finished and all students literally fled the dungeons to get outside and to relax from the exhausting day. As usual Katerina was the last student to leave Professor Slughorn's classroom and to her dismay she was awaited outside by Olive Hornby a 4th year Slytherin who belonged to Riddle's inner circle.

"Look who's here!", the girl grinned evilly. "The filthy Gryffindor mudblood that had the guts to insult Tom Riddle!" Her voice trembling with fear Katerina tried to defend herself: "I did not insult him Olive! I just told him that his behavior-" The slithery Slytherin didn't wait for the Bulgarian to finish her sentence; she cut in right away: "Don't you dare to question what _he _tells us!" Her tone was sharp and cold as steel and with that she made Katerina stop dead in her tracks.

With a wicked smile Olive stepped closer and the Gryffindor felt like she constantly shrinked with every step the Slytherin took. As they were only inches apart Olive Hornby aimed and slapped her hand across the Bulgarian's face.

Katerina felt like her head was ripped off her neck and for a split second she saw only stars. She stumbled back because of the force of the pouch and as she could finally see clear again she saw Olive's fist coming once more at her face and hit her nose.

Blood was running down Katerina's face and the collar of her white shirt turned red. The 4th year had struggled to hold back the tears but the pain that was spreading from her nose was too much for her and she started to cry uncontrollably.

As she ran away from the hallway in the dungeons she could hear Olive Hornby's shrieking voice echo from the stone dungeon walls: "Serves you right! You hear me? After today you will wish that you never had been born!"

Still with tears streaming down her cheeks Katerina burst through the door of the girl's bathroom on the 2nd floor, rushed to a toilet cabin and locked the door. She then broke down and cried for dear life. Like she had did so many times now Katerina asked herself why in Merlin's name did all Slytherins and mostly of all Riddle and his friends hate her so much that they had to do these horrible things to her. She couldn't recall to have upset one of them once so there was no reason for them to bully her. And they called her mudblood… Even though she was a pureblood!

Suddenly Katerina heard a strange noise from outside the cabin. Like a low hiss or something of that sort. As she listened closer she could make out that the voice must belong to a boy because it was much deeper than a girl's voice could ever be. What was a boy doing in a girl's bathroom? Pissed off because of the whole situation Katerina decided to open her cabin and tell the intruder to go away.

She had just opened the door and stepped outside to speak when she looked up and found a pair of piercing yellow eyes staring back at her. A strange pain rippled through her body and the last thing she remembered was how a piercing cry escaped her lips. Then Katerina's dead body fell onto the marble floor.

* * *

><p><strong>You liked it? Review!<strong>

**You didn't like it? Review anyway and tell me! XD**


	5. Chapter 4: A whole new life

**Here we go! The next chapter of King of Slytherin is here for your reading pleasure. Oh, and I also did a Trailer for my story. You can check it out here: .com/user/watercaveIMAGINATION?feature=mhee#p/a/u/0/5fLPZsNjZcQ **

**We are close to the end of Volume I by the way... only two more chapters to go. XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A whole new life

After what seemed like ages Katerina's eyes fluttered open to look at a high stone ceiling. Her vision was blurred at first but after she had blinked a few times she recognized the room as the little chapel next to the Great Hall.

With a start the 4th year Gryffindor saw that she was lying in state and clothed in a black robe. And suddenly her memories came back!

She had been crying in the girl's bathroom because of the insults she had to endure and which had been thrown her way by the Slytherins. Then there had been this strange male voice that had been hissing something in a language she didn't understand and after she had left the safety of the toilet cabin there had been these large yellow eyes and then she remembered only black for a long time. What had happened?

Katerina's head was aching as she slowly sat herself up and took in her surroundings – which was not much as the majority of the room was filled with darkness. "Hello Katerina." The Bulgarian jumped at the dark voice that came from one corner. "Did you have a pleasant sleep?" Her eyes wide in shock Katerina called: "W-Who is there?"

With an amused laugh the mysterious person stepped into the light of the moon that shone through a small window and Katerina almost got a heart attack. It was-

"Kiril?" Now the Brunette was absolutely confused. What was he doing here? She looked down and examined her unusual clothing again.

The blonde man smiled sympathetically while he pulled a silver bottle out of a pocket of his dark grey coat. Kiril opened the bottle and gave it to her: "Katerina, I will tell you everything you want to know but not here! On our way to a safe place I will also inform you about what happened but first you need to drink this!"

Katerina's mind swirled with questions and doubts but she was way to shocked to say anything so she took a small sip from the bottle Kiril had given her. From the moment the viscous liquid ran down her esophagus she felt a horrible burning in her mouth as if something would grow out of her gingiva. The terrible pain made her cringe and tears started falling from her eyes. Katerina couldn't recall when Kiril had sat himself next to her but at the moment she was just glad he was there. He put an arm around her slender shoulders and tried to calm her down.

As abruptly as the burning had come it suddenly stopped and was replaced by an incredible strong thirst. She now smelled something she didn't smell before, a scent she had never encountered and Katerina felt like it was hypnotizing her – as if she was a drug addict and this was her drug. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the bottle as if it was screaming at her to down the whole thing at once.

As quick as lightning speed Katerina sat the silver bottle to her lips and drank the syrup-like liquid. And in an instant the overwhelming hunger had disappeared and Katerina let out a relieved sigh.

She whipped her mouth with one hand and looked down at it. She froze on the spot. Her pale skin was stained with dark red blood! Katerina looked up again and saw Kiril watching her with compassion in his face. "W-What… How… ?" Before she could continue the blonde man silenced her: "Later, Katerina! Now hurry!" He grabbed the fourth year by the arm/hand and pulled her off the bier and pulled his wand out of his coat. With a flick of the redwood wand an exact double of Katerina appeared on the bier. Katerina gasped and stared at her perfectly detailed twin. As Kiril dragged her out of the room and into the Great Hall she stumbled after him and kept looking back at the lifeless illusion of her they left behind.

Although the popular belief is that your brain works harder when you get an adrenaline rush Katerina seemed to be an exception concerning this statement. She didn't understand anything!

After a while that the two had left the castle she stopped and glared at a calm looking Kiril. "Okay, what in hell just happened?" He flashed her what he thought must be a charming smile and said casually: "You've just become a vampire!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was kinda short compared to the previous ones but the next one is going to be HUGE! And not only because of the number of words... ^^ Reviews would be nice! <strong>

**xoxo**

**watercave**


	6. Chapter 5: A whole new world

So here we go again! In this chapter the plot is really going to develop... I am really excited about what you guys think!

I would like to say **thank you** to my first reviewers **MalfoyKatherine**, **Someone** and **pixielike-alice**! It means so much to me that I know that people are really reading & enjoying this!

I would also like to give a shoutout to** coolvampgirl**! You rock & thanks for the story idea! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

A whole new world

Katerina shivered under the watchful looks from the many people who sat around her, assembled in a court-like hall. They all wore black robes and some of them were heavily decorated with medals and badges. She also noticed that they were all – without an exception –incredibly pale. Which was because they were all vampires as Katerina had learned just hours ago. Her mind was still swirling with all the information Kiril had briefly told and explained to her on their way. He had also revealed that not only he was a vampire but now she was one as well!

But he had promised that this assembly of vampires called the 'Inner Circle' would explain everything to her.

In this moment the oldest and wisest looking man cleared his throat and suddenly the hall was completely silent and he had everybody's undivided attention: "Welcome to this – I have to admit – very late meeting-" He was interrupted by the shrieking of the old wooden door as Kiril entered with an apologizing smile. The old man eyed him with a knowing look and after the blonde vampire had taken a seat he continued: "Well, as I was saying we are here to welcome a new member to our rows. Welcome, Katerina Petrova!" All the other vampires clapped discretely and Katerina flushed involuntarily.

After a while the chairman of the 'Inner Circle' cleared his throat again and spoke/said: "Katerina, you must be very confused because of everything that has happened… I shall begin fifteen years ago when a fortuneteller made a prophecy which involves you and a Hogwarts student named Tom Marvolo Riddle" – Katerina tensed at the mention of that/this name – "who will, according to the prophecy, overthrow the wizarding world in a brutal and bloody war trying to purge the magical society from all muggle borns. Well, we sat ourselves the task to prevent this from happening and the/this prophecy will help us."

Adrenaline was rushing through Katerina's veins as she tried to process everything she had just heard. Tom Riddle brutally conquering the world? Yep, she could definitely see him doing that in the future! She smiled to herself as she listened again to the elderly man: "The prophecy says: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have joined the creatures of the night, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

He let his words sink in and Katerina thought back to her first divination class in her 3rd year when they all had to say her birthdates in the fortuneteller's jargon… And she was born as the seventh month dies! "But" – she couldn't restrain herself any longer – "I am born as the seventh month dies… Does that make me the one…" She swallowed hard: "to kill him?"

The old vampire smiled at her: "I am pleased to see that you are able to follow my remarks, Katerina! And yes, _you_ are the one the prophecy refers to." The brunette blinked a few times as the chairman turned to a woman who looked to be in her mid-forty's: "Now it's time for Gwendolyn to analyse the prophecy for you!"

Gwendolyn smiled at Katerina with a hint of awe in her eyes and stood up: "Thank you Vilhelm! Let's start with the first sentence as it is the easiest one: _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches _simply means that you are about to be born and because the prophecy was made almost fifteen years ago and you are now fourteen it perfectly fits the picture._ Born as the seventh month dies _just tells us that you were born on the last day of July, right?" Katerina was too stunned to answer so she just nodded and Gwendolyn continued: "_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal. _Because Riddle killed you yesterday with the help of a basilisk-" "WHAT?", Katerina awoke from her stupor and sat upright in her chair: "HE was the boy in the bathroom? And these yellow eyes belonged… to a basilisk?" Vilhelm, the chairman nodded and explained: "He is the heir to Salazhar Slytherin which means he has access to the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts to set free the basilisk to kill muggle borns. And he unconsciously saw you as a threat to his plans so he decided to end your life… Did you find out something about him that he absolutely wouldn't want everyone to know?"

The Bulgarian quickly skimmed the events of the past months and was just about to deny as she remembered something she had said to Tom Riddle once: _That must be a really bad muggle orphanage that you call home if they don't teach you the basic rules of proper behavior!_ "Yes... Kiril told me when we first met at Hogsmeade that Riddle lived in a muggle orphanage. Maybe that was what he wanted to keep secret." Gwendolyn answered: "That could be the reason why you became his target! Well, through his action he marked you _as his equal_ – even if he didn't know about that. Moving on: _But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… _Well he clearly isn't a vampire, is he? _And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives _simply means that you have to kill him first which shouldn't be too difficult as he can't kill you with a simple_ Avada Kedavra_ anymore. But a stake through your heart can still end your life even though you are a vampire… Hmm that may be a problem!"

Vilhelm didn't seem to be worried: "I don't think that this would be a problem! We easily can make her an original…" All the other vampires nodded in agreement and Gwendolyn hit her forehead with her open palm: "Of course, why haven't I thought of that possibility?" "Excuse me." – Katerina piped in – "May I ask what an original is?" Vilhelm smiled warmly at her: "Of course, Katerina. An original is one of the oldest vampires in history. Among us here in this hall are only six originals including me but we can transfer this status to normal vampires in very urgent situations and I think your case is very important!" Now Kiril took over: "And being an original brings many advantages: you can compel humans and vampires – ordinary vampires can only compel humans – and as an original you can't be killed with an ordinary stake. Only a dagger made of the wood of a white ash tree can kill you. But we made sure all of these trees were destroyed alongside the daggers."

"Yes and this would be only useful in your mission to kill Riddle!", resumed Vilhelm and after Katerina nodded that she had comprehended everything he motioned for Gwendolyn to continue in explaining the meanings of the prophecy which she did: "Well, as you might have noticed the prophecy was always talking about a male person. This can be simply explained with the fact that you should have become a boy at first, Katerina! As you can imagine everyone was surprised that you were a girl. This is the reason why it took us so long to find out the identity of the 'chosen one'. Kiril was assigned with the task of making sure no one harmed you. He compelled the matron Madam Gordon to tell him if you are often in the Hospital Wing. So we found out that you were bullied and injured by Slytherins – mostly Riddle and his gang – and because Madam Gordon told Kiril that these attacks had become more and more violent he gave her a vial of his blood which he told the matron to give it to you after another attack. And as Kiril has told you on your way I assume, you already know how you can become a vampire: you have to die with vampire blood in your system which will bring you back to life a few hours after your death. Then you have to drink human blood in order to complete the transition, if you don't do that you'll die 24 hours later." Slowly a huge puzzle began to set itself together in Katherina's head as she now understood almost everything. "And at the beginning of the prophecy there was this sentence _Born to those who have joined the creatures of the night… _Well that is a bit difficult to tell you Katerina. It is about your parents."

In the silence of the hall you could have been able to hear a feather fall down to the ground. Katerina sat there and looked breathless at the woman in anticipation of what she would say: "Well, as your mother Rumena was pregnant with you she and your father were on a trip around the forests of Transilvania when they were attacked by a vampire. This vampire enjoyed destroying the lives of people and as he saw that Rumena was pregnant he decided to turn her and your father into vampires because he knew that when a pregnant woman becomes a vampire she will die in horrible pain during the birth and as her husband will live forever he is forced to live with this grief for all eternity. But he didn't plan on Vilhelm coming by after your parents were transformed into _creatures of the night_. Thanks to his exceedingly brilliant healing skills he was able to rescue your mother after she had given birth to you. Because Rumena and her husband hated what they had become they wouldn't want their human daughter to live with knowing what they were so they gave you to a Bulgarian orphanage in which you grew up in."

There was a long silence after Gwendolyn had finished and Katerina couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her parents were vampires… Maybe they were still alive! After a while she felt something wet running down her cheeks and she realized that she was crying. Her whole life she grew up thinking that her parents had given her away because they didn't want her but because she now knew that they simply wanted for her to grow up and lead a partially normal life she could understand them.

Only distinctly Katerina realized that the wooden entrance door had been opened; she was woken from her trance as an unfamiliar female voice said: "Hello Katerina!" The brunette looked up with a start and saw a woman she didn't know standing in the threshold. But somehow her voice seemed somewhat familiar to her and as Katerina looked the woman over she slowly recognized that she had the same brown hair and the slender form like her. And suddenly the realization hit her: "Mother!" Katerina cried as she ran towards the woman at the door who opened her arms to catch her daughter.

They held each other for a long time and Katerina sobbed uncontrollably while her mother Rumena soothingly stroked her back.

Discrete all the other vampires left the assembly hall to grant the two reunited family members some privacy. In the following hour Katerina learned that her parents were nomadic vampires who ventured around the whole world. As Vilhelm had found out that Katerina was the chosen one he told them and he also sent them a message when she had arrived here. Only her mother had been able to come because her father was involved in a battle between nomadic vampire tribes but he had sent his love for Katerina which made her cry again.

Unfortunately Rumena was forced to leave soon and as it was time for farewell mother and daughter hugged each other tightly one last time and then it was time for Katerina's mother to leave. After she had experienced one hour of pure happiness Katerina had to think about what had happened the past hours. And she also decided that she had to accept the task the prophecy had set her. She would not only save the wizarding world from their worst nightmare but she would also get revenge on Riddle for killing her!

* * *

><p>Oh and with the next chapter we will have arrived at the end of Volume I... but Volume II and Volume III are already written so don't worry! ^^<p>

Tell me what you think about this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: The transformation

Get ready for the last chapter of Volume I!

THANK YOU to **MalfoyKatherine**, **Someone**, **pixielike-alice** and **coolvampgirl** for your nice reviews!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The transformation of Katerina Petrova

As Time went by Katerina got more and more used to her new life as a vampire. She had to admit that she actually quite liked it! Kiril and the others trained her to make sure she was later being able to use her new skills as best as she could. It was unusual for Katerina at first to take one step in vampire-speed to cover the distance she would have needed to take ten steps as a human. Her favorite skill however was the inhuman strength. Tanks to that she could easily lift a defenseless man high into the air.

After a month of training Vilhelm declared that it was time for Katerina to become an original. He and the other original of the Circle performed a long ritual during which Katerina could clearly feel that her already sharp senses got even more sensitive and that her strength increased dramatically.

One day Kiril told her how old he was – 732 ! – and so Katerina learned that it was true what she had heard about vampires never ever aging and Kiril affirmed that. And so it was only naturally that Katerina began to worry as she realized one day that she had grown taller and that she also needed a larger cup size. Her hair went from mazy and greasy to long, silky and wavy. Katerina's facial features also went through a massive change! Her usually chubby cheeks disappeared and instead she now had elegant features with high cheekbones. Her dark brown eyes were framed by thick dark lashes. In one sentence: Katerina Petrova had turned from a rather ugly girl into a stunningly beautiful young woman.

But how could that be if she wasn't supposed to age anymore?

She panicked about it and as she asked Kiril how that could be possible he laughed and explained to her: "Everything is fine, Katerina! If you are turned into a vampire before the age of nineteen you continue to age after your transition until you are nineteen." After she had recovered from her first shock Katerina began to adjust herself to her new physical appearance. She started to wear tights and skinny jeans in combination with figure-hugging tops, leather jackets and high heels.

Katerina also experienced a change in attitude! She got way more self-conscious and she slowly started to play with her powers of being a woman.

In those years she spent with the vampires she never forgot about what Vilhelm had told her the day she had arrived. About the prophecy and her role in defeating Tom Riddle. Because of the 'Inner Circle's' excellent spies they now knew how Riddle was being called by his followers: Lord Voldemort or simply Dark Lord.

Deep down Katerina felt enormous hatred and loathing when she thought of Tom Marvolo Riddle – the one who killed her!

In late October 1944 it was time for Katerina Petrova to change her name to Katherine Pierce and travel one last time to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin her mission. She knew that it wouldn't be easy. Not at all! But she must not fail! A failure would mean that the whole wizarding world could no longer hope to be free from the dark menace that was coming their way. Katherine had no intentions in letting all the witches and wizards in the world down. Even if that would meant for her to haunt Riddle forever.

She was ready.

* * *

><p>Okay, that was <strong>The King of Slytherin: Volume I - Dark Roots<strong>!

I am proud to reveal that **Volume II** is going to be called **Descent into Darkness**!

Well, because this chapter was very short I think I will put the first chapter of the new Volume up tomorrow... or maybe this evening? I'd say that depends on how many reviews I'll get ^^

**Thanks for sticking with this story through Volume I! I aprechiate it very much!**

xoxo

watercave


	8. Volume II

Hello my fellow readers!

I just wanted to let you know that **Volume II** of The King of Slytherin is now up!

Thanks for sticking with this story trough Volume I and I hope that you will until the last chapter of Volume IV!

You can find Volume II: Descent into Darkness here:

.net/s/7185109/1/The_King_of_Slytherin_Vol_II_Descent_into_Darkness

Love

watercave


End file.
